


Wonderful Tonight

by T1213121



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-13 18:03:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21498250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/T1213121/pseuds/T1213121
Relationships: Pavel Chekov/Joanna McCoy





	Wonderful Tonight

乔安娜花了很长时间在梳妆打扮上，契科夫站在门外看着卧室里对镜画眉的乔安娜，笑得格外温柔，棱角都被映得柔和。  
当契科夫在三天前拿着教职工舞会的邀请函给乔安娜看的时候，他甚至无法确定乔安娜会不会同他一起来。但现在，乔安娜就站在那里，穿着她衣柜里最好看的礼服，挽起她棕黑色的长发，化了一个刚刚好的精致妆容。契科夫意识到，她真的长大了，不是那个九岁时缠着他闹，缠着他要去看星星的小女孩儿了。当年飞扬的马尾换成了贴合的长发，婴儿肥逐渐消去化作立体轮廓，变得都快认不出来了，却还是一样的好看，一样的吸引着他的目光。  
“帕沙——？怎么了？”听见乔安娜的声音，契科夫抬起头来，才意识到自己走神了许久。浓红色的薄唇配着姣好面容，纤细锁骨在轻纱的掩盖下朦朦胧胧地探出头来，裙摆开叉中钻出的白皙脚踝上还带着他送的链子。  
“真好看。”契科夫笑了起来，难得看起来有些傻乎乎的，“你真好看。”  
乔安娜愣了一下，抱住契科夫，在他颈侧悄悄地留下一吻。“亲嘴的话我就又要去补妆了……我也不想……那么多老师呢。”她别过头去，脸红得像个苹果，“等晚上回来……再说。”  
契科夫咯咯地笑了起来。

当乔安娜走进会场的时候，契科夫感到所有人的目光都凝在他们二人身上。契科夫捋直了领带，努力的保持着特地定制的西装平整。  
他支起胳膊：“我们走吧。”  
乔安娜嫣然一笑，挽上了他的胳膊。

写作舞会，读作社交。星舰学院各位讲师教授助教带着他们的男伴女伴还有那些各色性别的各种族伴侣一起吃吃喝喝，谈天说地。在这一场盛宴中，有些人能够赢得绝佳的机遇，而有些人却也可能因为一句话而几个月都懊悔于此。  
契科夫有野心。  
他端了两杯香槟，一杯给自己，一杯给正在和外星心理学教授夫妇谈笑风生的乔安娜。乔安娜总是在这种社交场合很放得开，而契科夫也不想知道为什么，或者说，他不想揭开乔安娜暴露得异常明显的伤口。  
“契科夫！”他下意识的转过头去找声音的来源，一如既往的看到了舰长先生，而且意料之中的，看到了麦考伊医生，“你也来了？”  
柯克是个外向的人，端着刚喝到一半的酒就凑过来打招呼：“你的伴侣呢？我可不信你会一个人过来。”  
“……呃。”契科夫的天才大脑有些当机。  
之前晚餐时莱纳德的到访就不尽人意，先是说了一大堆有的没的，而后才切入正题，谈到了乔安娜和他的交往这件事。莱纳德话说的很绝对，但契科夫心里也清楚，都是为了乔安娜好。  
“我不想……你知道，两个人都离开她。我知道我太偏心吉姆了，但我还是因为她妥协了我能妥协的，比如这次医学院的任职，比如我跟吉姆说了我要暂停一阵子的任务。你呢？”莱纳德离开的时候叹了口气，跟契科夫一字一句地说，“你是天上的星星，契科夫，你注定属于那片星空，和吉姆是一样的。而星辰是不会为一朵花驻足的，不论那朵花多么特殊。”  
契科夫想要反驳，努力地张张嘴却什么声音都发不出来，两人就这样尴尬着说了再见。之后的那些日子里，契科夫想了很多。他不能否认这件事，无垠宇宙对他的诱惑那样大，甚至让他已经与之前的几位女友狠心分手。那乔安娜呢？他也要和之前一样，明明还深爱着，却要痛苦的隔断这段爱情，让她一个人哭泣吗。  
乔安娜喜欢你五年了，一直一直的在等你意识到她的存在。而现在的你刚刚向她表白，给了她希望，再说分别，舍得吗？契科夫不停的在心里问着自己。她的伤口从始至终就暴露在那里，好不容易你为她遮盖好了，你舍得再一次掀开吗？  
一个多月了，契科夫还是没有想明白任何事情。  
所以当下，他紧抿着唇，垂下眼来，躲闪着莱纳德的目光。  
“帕沙。”乔安娜从那边走了过来，她正好迎上那边二人，“晚上好，吉姆哥哥，老爸。”比起紧张的契科夫，乔安娜显得放松了许多，或许也有酒精的缘故。契科夫抬眼去看，那杯香槟已经几乎见底，虽然不是什么高度数的酒，但说到底也是酒，不是一个十八岁小姑娘该喝的东西。  
“晚上好……乔安娜？”吉姆眼前一亮，差点就露出了看见漂亮姑娘时的那副我全世界最帅我想和这个妹子上床的模样，多亏了莱纳德直接一脚踢到吉姆腿上，“你可真漂亮，不愧是女大十八变，我都认不出来是当年那个溜进酒吧喝波本酒的……！”莱纳德又踢了吉姆一脚，“……好吧，你也知道你爸就这样。不过我可得说，你今天真的很好看。全场的单身男士们可都看着你呢。”吉姆对着乔安娜眨眨眼睛。  
哇哦。契科夫这才意识到，身边投来的炽热视线的确多了些，而且多半都黏在乔安娜身上，完全忽视传奇舰长詹姆斯·T·柯克的存在。  
契科夫悄悄地伸出手去，揽住乔安娜的腰，把她稍稍拉向自己这边。  
“宣示主权咯。”吉姆装作不经意的样子瞥过他颈侧微微透出的唇印，笑道，“好啦，老骨头，我们也该去别的地方转转——别总盯着契科夫啦。”吉姆半拉半拽的带着莱纳德走开，只留下契科夫和乔安娜两个人。  
“你还好吗？”乔安娜问他。  
“是的。”契科夫弯弯唇角，“这是个很棒的夜晚。”


End file.
